Espelhos
by Hiei-and-shino
Summary: Ren não gostava de espelhos. x REN GEN x


**Sumário: **Ren não gostava de espelhos.

**Shaman King não me pertence! Mas agora eu o quero, porque os novos capítulos estão fodas.**

**Essa fanfic será betada pela Ms. Cookie.**

**1º dia da semana especial do meu aniversário de dois anos aqui :3**

* * *

**Espelhos**

* * *

_Há muito tempo  
Assim como o carro funerário,  
Você morre para entrar novamente  
Nós estamos tão longe de você_

-

My Chemical Romance, "Helena" (Tradução)

**

* * *

**

_Ato V_

Começou com menos de dez anos. A idade certa realmente não importava, e ele nem ao menos sabia se podia mesmo saber. Pois, quando viu, já tinha todos os sintomas daquilo.

Sentiu a mão arder e uma dor muito forte pareceu dilacera-lo. Tentou move-la, porém o sangue caía por seu braço e seus dedos pareciam feitos de mármore. Encarou o corte e viu que era profundo, mas nada que alguns pontos e sua irmã não resolvessem.

Enfim, observou toda a sujeira que estava fazendo. O sangue sujava o chão do castelo como se fosse água escorrendo de uma cachoeira e ele já estava começando a sentir falta, pela grande quantidade derrubada. O tigre estava ao seu lado. Parecia inofensivo, ao mesmo tempo em que confidente.

Era um bom tigre, concluiu.

Pegou-o com a sua mão ainda saudável, pela patinha da frente e apertou, como se ele estivesse lhe dando todo o apoio para o que fizera. E então Ren teve coragem para encarar o princípio do sangue, do ferimento e do seu atual estado.

O espelho de seu quarto estava rachado – não quebrado – e continha alguns rastros rubros escorrendo do objeto refletor. A forma de um punho estava ali, bem no meio, e, mesmo assim, parecia impotente.

_Eu ainda estou aqui, Ren._ Ele parecia dizer. _Você não é forte o bastante, Ren._

Passos e gritos ecoaram e sua irmã entrou para socorre-lo. E enquanto ordenava aos "empregados", segurava a mão ferida para ver a profundidade do machucado, com ar desesperado.

Mas Ren continuava a fitar o punho machado de sangue, apertando cada vez mais o tigre e com uma náusea que definitivamente não era passageira.

Pois o espelho estava certo.

Ele simplesmente não era forte o bastante.

* * *

_Ato IV_

Havia um novo ali, como sempre. Sua mãe continuava a perguntar-lhe o porquê de sempre quebrar os espelhos – _e com o punho, Ren, por que com o punho?_ – mas nem mesmo ele parecia saber a resposta.

Fazia porque queria e fazia porque precisava. Ponto final.

Encarou o espelho (ainda) inteiro, brilhando por um feixe de luz que vinha por uma de suas janelas. Parecia um sorriso.

Ren não gostava de sorrir.

Um barulho, e sua mãe o xingou em chinês, subindo para ajudar com o ferimento.

_Não consegue (me) manter uma vez inteiro?_

A resposta era não. Sempre não.

* * *

_Ato III_

Entrou no quarto decidido e pegou sua capa preferida. Ele seria o Shaman King, custasse o que tivesse que custar. Colocou-a com todo o louvor e sorriu para si mesmo, sabendo que estava perfeito como todo futuro rei.

No entanto, seus olhos percorreram o espelho e ele finalmente pareceu entender.

_Tem medo de mim, Ren? Medo de que eu saiba de tudo?_

_Medo de que eu saiba quem você é realmente?_

Um soco. O último por muito tempo.

* * *

_Ato II_

Respirou fundo e tocou – sim, _tocou_ – na superfície refletora. Nada de socos, naquele momento, porque agora estava com convidados ali embaixo.

Seus amigos.

_Amigos? Você não tem amigos._

Observou cada detalhe de seu rosto (atraente) e sentiu-se levemente enojado, mas feliz. Era fácil entender que tudo o que tinha ali, era medo.

Medo de ver a verdade, medo de ver o que não era real, medo de não existir mais.

Medo, medo, medo.

_Você é medroso Ren. Porque sabe que eu vou mostrar a verdade. Sabe que eu sou o único que pode ver o quão fraco você é e o quão incompetente você será como rei._

Do reflexo, o olhar bateu no tigre de pelúcia, sempre presente e Ren teve vontade de rir. Rir porque a pata que tanto segurava – e sempre com força – estava quase se soltando do bichinho. A espuma saía, como se fosse o sangue.

Riu baixo, um pouco descontrolado, e lembrando-se do quão medroso era.

_O quão medroso é, Ren. Use o verbo direito, Ren._

O riso se tornou uma lágrima que não caiu.

E logo depois virou o barulho de um soco seco.

* * *

_Ato I_

Um dos olhos âmbar percorreram todo o reflexo do espelho, de maneira despreocupada. As costas estavam descobertas, revelando a tatuagem de infância, mas, principalmente, um corte enorme que dividia a marca dos Tao em dois.

Era uma cicatriz feia; muito, muito feia mesmo. Sua irmã ainda não suportava encara-la, assim como sua mãe, seu avô e seu pai.

Aquilo era a prova da derrota do herdeiro dos Tao? Ou a libertação de uma maldição?

…

Sorriu.

_Não vai me dizer nada, espelho?_ Perguntou, sorrindo com escárnio.

…

_Claro que não!_

E tocou de leve no final das costas, sentindo a saliência do antigo ferimento.

_Era só medo. Sim, só medo. Medo e nada mais._

Medo de falhar, medo de existir. Medo de viver, medo de perder. Medo de ser mais que uma arma, medo em ser uma arma. Medo da dor, medo do ódio. Medo de matar, medo de ver.

Lembrou-se então de tudo. Desde o início, até Yoh.

E, pela primeira vez, deixou o vidro ali, inteiro.

* * *

**N/A.: **Ok, isso veio de um surto de inspiração e, antes de explicar qualquer coisa, vou primeiro dizer que eu meio que super-plageei a becca-sama, na estrutura da fanfic. Se não entender, é só ler ao contrário.

Voltemos ao contexto da fanfic.

Bom, o espelho representaria o medo que o Ren tanto teve por culpa dos métodos, tradições e blábláblá dos Tao que realmente o traumatizaram. Assim como a tatuagem, que para mim sempre pareceu um fardo para o Ren.

E por isso eu escrevi desse jeito, com o Ren destruindo vidros, porque ele não conseguia encarar-se no espelho e, bom, ver a tatuagem consumindo-o pouco a pouco. Quando ela foi cortada ao meio, porém, foi quase como uma libertação, e isso fica na cara.

Bom, acho que é só, sobre a fanfic.

Agora, falemos da maratona de fanfics que começa hoje. Essa é uma comemoração própria minha, porque eu farei aniversário de dois anos aqui e, bom, eu queria escrever diversas fanfics para que as pessoas mais especiais para mim pudessem betar.

Como está escrito lá em cima, a Cookie betará essa fanfic, porque essa é a dela. Outras virão, não nesse fandom, mas em outros. E outras pessoas especiais as betarão 8D

Espero que gostem!

**Obrigada por lerem e, bem, quero reviews!**


End file.
